Prince of the Woodland Realm and his Princess
by Vampchick13
Summary: Legolas never knew how strong love could make him or how much fear he could truly feel not until he meets her his dark haired beauty. The woman who won his heart with her skills in bow and arrows. He will do whatever it takes to claim her as his own but she's not some spun glass trophy he'll be pushed to the limit to keep her from harm. LOTR a different view.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

He sat high up in the tree watching the hooded figure shoot arrow after arrow in the target that was far enough away to impress even him.

He also saw the person practice with swords and yet again he was impressed. For weeks Legolas had been watching this person but never approaching them for fear of scaring them since he was prince of the Woodland Realm.

But this night that was all going to change. Just as the figure was getting ready to leave Legolas jumped down from the tree and slowly walked up behind them.

"Excuse me…" hearing him the hooded figure spun around sword drawn. Legolas quickly brought his sword up to block then he went on the attack.

The person blocked twisted and swept his legs out from under him and pinned him at sword point.

He had to know who this person so he yanked the hood off and was surprised to see a shockingly gorgeous woman with rich dark brown hair and eyes the color of the sea her face like most elves was pale yet perfect.

Shocked by what he had done the female jumped up and ran off he was too stunned to follow her.

Brenna slid into her bedroom window panicking. She couldn't believe what she had done she attacked the prince and he saw her face.

The next morning she was doing her morning work out when there was a knock at her door. Thinking it was a friend she opened it do see the prince standing there. Slowly he walked into the house.

"I'm not here to hurt you I just want to know your name it is not every day someone manages to take me out" he said with a smile.

She winched at the memory. "I am so sorry your majesty" she said but he held up his hand laughing.

"It is okay I actually found it fun and refreshing" Legolas said.

She smiled slightly. "I am Brenna" she said.

"Ah fitting you dark haired beauty" he said smiling.

She blushed she actually blushed and he smiled more.

"So how long have you been practicing?" he asked.

She just smiled. "A long time."

"Would it be okay if I sat and watched you?" he asked.

She just smiled and every night he would sit and watch her then they'd practice with swords.

After a few months Legolas proposed to her and she said yes.

It took a while to convince his parents she was perfect but they did it.

However before their wedding they were both urgently called to Rivendell for a meeting about the one ring.


	2. Chapter 1

They rode into Rivendell Brenna was on the back of the horse. They were escorted by trusted guards that also went to the meeting as representatives.

That night in their own private room Legolas and Brenna talked.

"As soon as this crisis is over I am going to marry you" Legolas said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hope it is over soon then" she smiled as she kissed him softly.

The next morning at the meeting it turned out Gandalf had brought a hobbit with the ring.

Dwarves, men, and elves were all in attendance when Lord Elrond spoke up.

"Strangers from different lands friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom."

Then Lord Elrond looked toward the hobbit. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

The hobbit got up and slowly placed the ring on a table in the middle of the room for all to see.

Everyone began to stare at it.

"It is a gift" a man said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor why not use this ring? Long has my father steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe" he continued as he paced. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him."

Then another man spoke up. "You cannot wield it none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Then Legolas stood up letting go of Brenna's hand. "This is no mere Ranger he is Aragorn son of Arathron you owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said.

"Hav en dad Legolas" _sit down _Aragorn said.

The other man looked at Legolas and spoke "Gondor has no king Gondor needs no king."

Then he too sat down.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it" Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice the ring must be destroyed" Lord Elrond said.

One of the Dwarves spoke up then. "What are we waiting for?" then he grabbed his axe and slammed it down on the ring.

The axe shattered and the ring wasn't even scratched.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade." Lord Elrond said. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came one of you must do this" he finished.

Everyone was silent and Legolas lightly squeezed Brenna's hand silently begging her not to speak up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs there is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful it is a barren waste land riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume not with 10,000 men could you do this it is folly" the man from before spoke up.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked jumping to his feet. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!" the same Dwarf yelled.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the man said.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf" the Dwarf shouted jumping up.

As one all the elves rose and began to argue with the dwarves.

Legolas and Brenna simply put their arms out to stop them. Soon everyone was standing and yelling.

"Never trust an Elf" the dwarf yelled.

Amongst the yelling a single voice came "I will take it."

Then against louder the hobbit said "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said laying a hand on Frodo's shoulder standing behind him.

Then Aragorn finally stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He strode forward and knelt in front of Frodo putting them eye to eye. "You have my sword."

Then Brenna gave a apologetic look to Legolas then she stepped forward. "You have my skills if you should need extra protection."

"And you have my bow" Legolas said stepping up next to Brenna.

Like he would ever let his fiancé do this alone.

"And my axe" the Dwarf said as he too joined the group.

A little uncomfortable since his problem toward elves.

Then the man from before spoke as he too walked forward. "You carry the fates of us all little one if this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

A shout came from nowhere when a second hobbit ran up right next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond smiled. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Oye we're coming too!" another shout followed by two more hobbits joining them. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing" one said.

"Well that rules you out, Pip" the other said.

"Ten companions so be it you shall be the fellowship of the ring" Lord Elrond said.

"Great where are we going?" the one hobbit asked.

After that the meeting wrapped up quickly and everyone returned to their rooms for the evening.


	3. Chapter 2

Legolas decided to walk the gardens with Brenna.

"I am sorry" she said finally her voice flowing over him as they walked amongst the flowers.

"Do not be you would not be who you are if you did not do it. If you thought you could save or help others you would do it" Legolas said smiling at her taking her hand. "It is one of the many things I love about you."

She smiled feeling better about her choice.

"Just know that the second we return I shall marry you" Legolas spoke as she knelt to smell a bright red rose.

"I love you" she smiled at him.

He tucked her hair behind her ear then picked the rose and slid it into her hair. "And I you" he said smiling.

"Shall we return to our room?" she asked offering her hand.

He took it smiling and they began to head back to their room.

Legolas lay in bed in green cotton pants while Brenna came into the room in a dark blue night dress.

To Legolas she was gorgeous, even when she was fighting. How own warrior princess.

She smiled as she slid into bed and snuggled up to him.

The next morning they were off with Gandalf leading them. They walked and walked no one really talking. Aragorn was at the back of the group. As they settled to camp Gandalf started to talk.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountain for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us from there our road turns east to Mordor."

After they had settled Boromir started to teach the hobbits the basics of sword fighting. Aragorn was also helping out while smiling a pipe. Legolas was standing guard always watchful with Brenna at his side.

"If any one was to ask my opinion which I note they're not I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria" Gimli said, "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied.

Legolas quickly changed position to look in the opposite direction. As he did he saw what looked like a dark cloud. Soon everyone was looking at it.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragon yelled.

"Hurry!" Boromir added.

Everyone quickly burst into action. They grabbed all their gear and dosed the fire then they hid. Legolas pulled Brenna down under the bush by the rock with him as they watched the Crebain fly over them.

Once they were gone everyone came out cautiously.

"Spies of Saruman the passage south is being watched." Gandalf said as everyone gathered around. "We must take the pass of Caradhras" he continued.

So they started up the mountain. Legolas held Brenna's hand even though she was probably even more graceful than he. He just needed to touch her.

There was a slightly problem with Boromir enough to make them all stop but it was quickly resolved. No one but Legolas and Brenna saw Aragorn's hand on his sword. And so they continued to climb the mountain.

Soon they were waist deep in snow on Legolas and Brenna were lighted footed enough to walk on top of it. The hobbits were carried through the snow by Boromir and Aragorn.

Brenna kept to the back of the group as Legolas went up to the front.

"There is a fell voice on the air" Legolas said as the blizzard raged on.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled right before a ton of big rocks fell toward them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled to be heard over the wind.

"No!" Gandalf said as he got up on the snow as best he could then started to shout out a spell.

All of a sudden a lightning bolt hit the mountain and snow and rock fell toward them. Brenna's scared eyes found Legolas's worried ones right before they were all buried. Legolas was the first to reappear almost frantic to get to Brenna.

Soon everyone was of the snow and considering their options.

"We must get off the mountain make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city" Boromir said loudly.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragorn responded.

"We cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli said.

"Let the ring bearer decide" Gandalf finally said.

Slowly Frodo looked around at his friends and companions seeing how cold and miserably they really were.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

Slowly they made their way to the entrance of the Mines. Legolas kept a hold on Brenna's hand in his mind's eye he kept seeing her disappear in the snow.

"Hey I'm okay" she said sliding her hand up his back to reassure him that she truly was safe.

"The walls of Moria" Gimli said as they got close.

As the moon hit the door it lite up brightly like a star.

"It reads: The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria speak friend and enter" Gandalf said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Mary asked.

"It's quite simple if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open" Gandalf told him.

Then he spoke as he pressed his staff in the door but they did not open.

~If you enjoy the story let me know and I'll continued till the end if not tell me that as well and I'll stop here the choice is yours~


	4. Chapter 3

They all sat and waited while Gandalf tried password after password with no avail.

Brenna dozed lightly against Legolas's shoulder but he wasn't fooled he knew she could go from sleep to combat ready at a moment's notice.

Mary and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water until Aragorn stopped them with a soft warning.

"Do not disturb the water" he whispered loud enough the hobbits heard him but also Legolas.

He too had been about to warn them but with his dark beauty resting on him it made moving almost a disappointment for it would wake her. He looked up in time to see Gandalf toss his staff down and mumble that it was useless nothing was working.

But then the ring bearer stood up. "It's a riddle."

Legolas felt Brenna jerk a little and wasn't surprised to see her eyes open. What did surprise him was that her eyes were on the water not the hobbit speaking.

"Speak friend and enter. What's the Elfish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

Slowly Brenna stood up reaching almost casually for her sword watching the water ripple.

"Mellon" Gandalf said. As he did the doors opened at last. Slowly everyone got up to go inside Brenna waited until everyone was inside before giving the water her back.

"Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine a mine!" the Dwarf told them.

Gandalf's staff lite up spreading much needed light for there was bodies all over the floor.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb" Boromir spoke softly. The hobbits started to panic the Dwarf was crushed with grief. "No...no!" he cried out with grief and anger.

Legolas quickly pulled an arrow out of a body to inspect it, "Goblins."

Just as fast everyone drew their weapons Brenna's was still out.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan we should never have come here. Now get out of here get out!" Boromir shouted as the hobbits all stumbled to get out.

The others watched the mines for danger but Brenna watched the water so before Frodo was even pulled down she was dashing forward sword drawn.

"Strider!" Sam called for Aragorn.

If the hobbits would move Brenna would have cut the tentacle holding Frodo but the risk to him them was too high. However Sam himself surprised her by drawing a sword and cutting it himself.

Quickly the other realized the bigger danger was outside the mine and rushed to their aide. Even though the tentacle was cut five more sprang out of the water one grabbing Frodo the others knocking Brenna and the hobbits off their feet.

As she looked up there was at least ten tentacles thrashing about one had an arrow in it from Legolas already. Aragorn was knee deep in the water slashing and stabbing anything he could. Then the creatures head broke the surface it was huge and it held Frodo above it.

Jumping to her feet Brenna whipped out her bow after sheathing her sword and began to hunt for a weak spot to hit. The creature opened its mouth preparing to eat Frodo until Boromir chopped off a long tentacle.

It reared back pulling most of its tentacles back with it. Aragorn took the chance and cut the one holding Frodo who fell right into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir called for cover fire.

He got it from both Legolas and Brenna. Legolas got the lucky shot right into the creatures eye but it kept coming they retreated into the mines still firing. The creature seemed to try and pull itself out of the water but the doors broke the rocks sealing the door behind them.

It also stopped the creature but it meant that they also couldn't get back out. Surrounded by darkness that not even the Elves could see in Gandalf spoke as his staff once again lite up.

"We now have but one choice we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The two Elves were behind Gandalf and the two men brought up the rear leaving the hobbits safe in the middle.

"Quietly now it's a four day journey to the other side let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed" Gandalf said softly.

So into the mines they went.


	5. Chapter 4

They walked until they came to a set of near vertical stairs in which they started to climb.

The Elves were the strongest physically and had no trouble climbing the stairs one of the hobbits slipped but they quickly recovered and they all made it to the top without any more trouble.

There were three passage ways to pick from.

"I have no memory of this place" Gandalf murmured softly.

So once again they say and waited. Boromir started a fire and Aragorn lite a pipe. Legolas leaned against a rock with Brenna sitting against his legs they were both trying to ignore the mumbles of the hobbits.

For them it was easy to tune out. Something caught Frodo's eye and he went to tell Gandalf who was also smoking a pipe.

"There's something down there."

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?" Frodo sounded worried.

"He's been following us for three days" Gandalf said calmly.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

"Escaped of was set loose. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself he will never be rid of his need for it" Gandalf said.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" Frodo replied coldly.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death some that die deserve life can you give it to them Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "Do not be too egger to deal out death and judgment even the very wise cannot see all ends my heart tells me Gollum had some part to play yet for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Slowly Frodo say on the rock looking defeated. "I wish the Ring had never come to me I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil Bilbo was meant to find the Ring in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought."

As they had talked Legolas dozed off against the rock. Brenna looked up at him and smiled she knew he needed just a few minutes of rest and had hoped he'd get some.

Then she looked at Frodo her heart saddened that this young hobbit was forced to grow up so quickly and carry the fate of all worlds around his neck. She was glad that she was there along with the others to help him carry it.

Suddenly Gandalf spoke louder. "Ah it's that way."

"He's remembered" Merry said happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc always follow your nose."

With that said they headed down into the tunnel Legolas having quickly awoken alert when Gandalf spoke up.

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf whispered. Slowly the light from his staff increased.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener and no mistake" Sam said.

Everyone looked around in slight awe.

It was Gimli's cry of rage that broke the awe stroke.

"Gimli!" Gandalf softly yelled as the Dwarf ran off to the right corridor. The others followed and walked in to see him kneeling by a stone coffin crying.

Moon light shone brightly right on the coffin. Gandalf walked over to the coffin and read off it.

"'Hear lies Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria' he is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli continued to cry loudly as Gandalf spoke. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin as he picked up a large book off a skeleton.

"We must more on we cannot linger" Legolas spoke softly to Aragorn.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming'" Gandalf read aloud.

As he did everyone started to look around a little nervously knowing danger could come for them. Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence and everyone jerked around to look at Pippin.

As they did the skeleton plus chains and a bucket fell down the well. The noise could be heard from every direction.

The wide eyes Brenna looked at Legolas who gave a small nod they both knew trouble would soon find them.

"Fool of a Took" Gandalf said snapping the book closed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Brenna thought the words were too harsh but knew they were meant as a warning for him to do better next time to keep everyone safe.

Then they heard it the sounds of drums sounding like a heartbeat but more joined in and it sped up and grew louder.

"Frodo" Sam spoke looking at the blue glowing sword. "Orcs" Legolas said hearing there cries.

The Elves were right trouble had found their group.

~REVIEWS PLZ :D~


	6. Chapter 5

Boromir went to shut the door but as he looked out arrows flew at his head barely missing him.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. Aragorn helped Boromir shut the doors as Legolas and Brenna drew their weapons.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir said. Legolas tossed them two large axes to bar the doors with. Then everyone drew their weapons as the doors started to shake.

"Let them come there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath" Gimli said as he stood on the tomb axe in hand. His pain and sorrow now turned to fighting rage.

Soon the orcs started cutting their way through the door. Both Aragorn and Legolas had their bows out and Legolas was the first one to launch an arrow with Aragorn firing seconds behind. Both of them hit their target and quickly reloaded.

As the door crashed open Legolas and Aragorn opened fire on the dozens of orcs running into the room. Brenna's grip on her sword tightened. Soon the orcs were upon them.

Aragorn drew his sword while Legolas stuck with his bow. Even the little hobbits joined the fight. Brenna hacked and slashed her way through orc after orc she'd take down one two more would be there like the mythical hydra beast.

Then there was the sound of rattling chains and in charged the cave troll the chain was like some sort of leash. Legolas shot it in the shoulder but that just seemed to make it angrier.

As it swung its spiked hammer down Sam dove between its legs to get out of the way. Gimli threw his axe at the trolls' chest and leapt off the tomb just before the troll smashed it with its hammer. However the troll followed him hitting orcs with its hammer clearly not caring.

When the Dwarf tripped Legolas fired two arrows at the same time at the troll. Brenna tried to get close enough to cut it without getting stepped on.

Legolas also had a dagger out fighting with bow and blade he soon had the trolls full attention. It lashed at him with its chain while Brenna looked for a weak spot amongst its rock like flesh. All around their group fought hard but the orcs kept coming.

Three times the troll whipped his chain at Legolas each time Brenna's heart was in her throat but each time he was unharmed. On the fourth swing the chain got wrapped around a column.

Using it to his advantage Legolas stepped on it and hurled himself onto the troll, he fired an arrow straight down on the trolls head however the arrows broke on contact and only made the troll thrash around to get him off.

Legolas jumped off the troll and landed next to Brenna who had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

Sam fought instead with a frying pan not a sword. Marry and Pippin were doing their best to protect Frodo but the troll found them and raised its hammer to crush them. Marry and Pippin dove to one side and Frodo the other leaving him alone.

Aragorn yelled his name as he started to make his way over to protect him. Frodo tried to hide from the troll but it turned him and grabbed him pulling him to the ground. Aragorn quickly reached him with a giant spear in hand.

Dropping his sword he shoved the spear at the troll hoping to do some damage. Marry and Pippin threw rocks at the trolls head making it drop its hammer. Enraged the troll backhanded Aragorn sending him crashing into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Frodo rushed to his side trying to wake him up but the troll was soon on him again. Frodo slashed at it with his sword but it cornered him and drove the spear it had picked up right into Frodo.

Marry and Pippin jumped on the troll with their swords slashing. Seeing Frodo with the spear in him made everyone fight even harder in enraged them to see they had failed to protect him.

Soon everyone started to attack the troll. It threw Marry off and tried to defend itself.

"Legolas aim for the throat anywhere else is to hard" Brenna said before she checked on Marry and headed back into the fight to help the others. As the troll went to throw Pippin off it exposed its throat.

A perfect shot and Legolas released his arrow. Everyone backed up as the troll clumsily walked around until it fell dead to the ground throwing Pippin off. Slowly they all made their way over to Frodo, Aragorn got there first.

As he rolled Frodo over it turned out the little hobbit was not dead on even truly hurt.

"I'm alright I'm not hurt" Frodo said slightly out of breath.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar" Aragorn said in amazement.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf spoke.

Slowly Frodo opened his shirt.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises Master Baggins" Gimli said.

Brenna swiped some blood off her brow listening to the others.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"I am fine just got hit by some falling stones that is all love no worries" she said to sooth the fear in his eyes.

A fear not for the battle but fear of losing her. They turned to look out the tunnel hearing the clang of weapons and armor.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum" Gandalf said.

Light coming from his staff once again they ran out the hold in the wall.

**~LOVING THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING~**


	7. Chapter 6

They ran full out trying to escape the Orcs but as they looked back there were hundreds of them and more joined crawling up from the ground. More Orcs came from the ceiling crawling down upon them like insects.

All too soon their group was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of Orcs. Even though their weapons were drawn this battle would be hopeless.

Just when all was about to be lost a loud roar filled the cavern. Gimli laughed and smiled as the Orcs quickly fled running to get away from whatever made that roar.

"I have a sense of doom something telling me this is about to get worse" Brenna whispered for Legolas's ears only.

Legolas had his bow raised still but even as the light and roaring grew closer he couldn't see a target to hit. This made him more of afraid of a target he couldn't see than one he could.

Slowly he put his bow down realizing it was useless his fear slightly increasing as he did.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Brenna was positioned behind Legolas as he wanted fiercely to protect her from this evil.

The light grew steadily closer as Gandalf spoke.

"A Belrog. A demon of the ancient world."

Even though Legolas was afraid the only indicator of his fear was in his eyes whiles most of the others had a slight tremble in their body. Aragorn looked and looked trying to see the demon he would fight to the death to protect the others but he still couldn't see it.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf cried as he turned to head in a new direction. Not needing to be told twice everyone ran to follow him.

To the Elves it was more of a jog but they had to go slower for the hobbits that they had to protect. Legolas wanted desperately to grab his loves hand and use all his preternatural speed to get her away from harm but alas he could not.

Gandalf ushered them through a small doorway Boromir going through first. He looked back to see if the others were behind him but he didn't see the stairs in front of him stopped.

Legolas quickly grabbed him before he could fall as the hobbits were also forced to stop on the broken stairs.

"Lead them on Aragorn" Gandalf said as he caught up. "The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here" Gandalf told him as he tried to go fight the demon.

Gandalf hurried everyone down the side stairs. Down they went at a quick pace so as not to trip it was a very long ways down. As they came to a gap in the stairs Legolas took Brenna's hand and jumped a crossed without hesitation.

"Gandalf" Legolas said ready to help the elderly man as he jumped to the other side.

The light and growling grew closer still the demon pounding the small doorway to get inside. Arrows began to fly at them from the Orcs hidden between the far columns.

Legolas let lose an arrow and Brenna was happy to see the Orcs body fall with the arrow in its head. However when one fell another would simply take its place.

Boromir grabbed Marry and Pippin and jumped to the other side just as the section of stairs they were standing on broke off. Legolas continued to fire arrows while Brenna made sure Boromir and the hobbits were stable when they landed.

Aragorn had to throw Sam to Boromir so he could make the distance. As he reached for Gimli the Dwarf held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf" he said before he jumped.

He landed right on the edge and Legolas reached out grabbing his beard.

"Not the beard!" the Dwarf yelled slightly pained.

He quickly got the Dwarf onto safe ground. The stairs Aragorn and Frodo were standing on broke which now made the jump impossible. As the demon beat on the walls a section fell off and landed higher up on the stairs breaking it.

As Aragorn and Frodo tried to keep their footing the small section they were on standing on broke at the base causing it to wobble. As they leaned forward the stairs started to crash leading them to their friends.

Legolas caught Aragorn as he and Frodo jumped Gandalf caught Frodo. They began to run once they all got steady on their feet. Down they went until the stairs ended but flames were all around them.

"Over the bridge. Fly!" Gandalf yelled as he dropped back to be at the end of the group.

At last everyone could see the demon that had been chasing them and they were afraid. One by one they crossed the narrow bridge the demon slowly getting closer.

Gandalf stopped halfway over the bridge to confront the demon everyone turned to watch.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled watching in horror.

The demon stood to its full height flames and all.

"I am a servant of the secret fire wielder of the flame of Anur. The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun!"

Then demon drew a fire blade and attacked Gandalf. As it hit his staff the sword exploded and the flames were gone. Aragorn stepped forward ready to run to Gandalf's aid.

"Go back to the Shadow."

Then the demon stepped onto the bridge and a fiery whip appeared in its hand.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled slamming the end of his staff into the bridge.

The demon took one step and the bridge crumbled sending it falling into the darkness. Gandalf turned to go to them but was caught by the demons whip pulling him over the edge. Frodo tried to run to him but Boromir grabbed him.

"Fly you fools" Gandalf said then he leg go and fell.

"No!" Frodo cried.

Aragorn stared in shock as Gandalf disappeared.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled picking Frodo up. He turned finally and ran up the steps dodging arrows as he did. Legolas and Brenna fired arrows back at the Orcs.

They quickly made their way out of the mines and everyone was in shock most started to cry. Boromir had to stop Gimli from going back in. Legolas geld Brenna tight as she cried and he grieved silently.

"Legolas get them up" Aragorn said.

Still in shock Legolas kissed Brenna's head and moved in a slight daze to do as Aragorn asked.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said angrily.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up" Aragorn spoke.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said looking around. "Frodo!" he shouted as he saw Frodo walking away.

With everyone up they started moving Aragorn in the lead.

They finally made it to the woods but they were still not safe.


	8. Chapter 7

"Stay close young hobbits" Gimli warned them. "They say that a great sorceress lives in theses woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power all who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again" Gimli continued in a hushed voice.

Legolas made sure to keep Brenna between himself and Aragorn. Even though they were in Elf woods theses Elves weren't always good.

"Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox" Gimli said louder.

When he turned to face forward again arrows were inches from his face and the group was surrounded. Brenna and Legolas both had their bows out and notched arrow ready to fight to the death if need be.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" said one of the Elves.

"Haldir of Lorien. Henio aniron boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin." _We come here for help. We need your protection_ Aragorn spoke.

"Aragorn these woods are perilous we should go back" Gimli said with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood you cannot go back" said the same Elf as before, Haldir. Then Haldir looked right at Frodo. "Come she is waiting."

So they had no choice but to follow the Elf back to their Elf city built into the large trees. Brenna looked all around her smiling at the sheer beauty of the city. Her own home was beautiful but this Elf city was more earthy and serene with its beauty.

Legolas had a nice easy grip on her hand he enjoyed seeing her smile for in these dark times he didn't see it as often as he'd like. They climbed the stairs that wrapped around a giant tree up to what looked like a throne room.

A man and woman walked toward the group.

The man spoke first.

"Nine there are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I have much desire to speak with him."

Hearing his name brought back the aching pain of losing him.

"He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep well" the she Elf said as she looked at each member of the group as if looked for answers in them.

After that they were shown where to sleep and were free to roam around.

"A lament for Gandalf" Legolas said smiling softly.

"What do they say about him?" Marry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you for me the grief is still too near" Legolas answered sadly.

Brenna wrapped her arms around his waist her head on his chest.

"Too near for us all my love. Some just deal with it differently" the last part she said only for him.

He tightened his grip on her fearing now more than ever he may lose her. A few yards away Aragorn and Boromir talked softly.

"Come we should rest we must be off by day break" Brenna said lightly tugging Legolas by the hip a soft smile teasing her red lips.

What could he do but follow her when she smiled again a smile that he longed to see more of, so he went. And so they slept wrapped up in each other her head on his chest and her leg a crossed his hip.

His arms around her waist holding her to him and one of his legs between hers it was a quite peaceful sleep, just like Galadriel said.

**~LOVING THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING! :D~**


	9. Chapter 8

They left the next day just as the sun was coming up and the stars were still out. Galadriel offered them three boats made of the strongest wood. She watched from shore as the group slowly paddled away to continue on their journey.

Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli were in one boat Boromir, Marry, and Pippin in another and Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in the last one. Brenna has woken up to Legolas placing soft light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

They both wished that they could stay in bed but they knew they were all needed in this quest. Around midday both Elves started to feel strange like they were being watched or that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Neither could shake the feeling and both were constantly looking at the shore yet nothing seemed out of place. Soon the Elves weren't the only ones looking around with worried looks.

Birds started to crow and fly from their trees disturbing the eerie silence causing more panicked glances at shore. After pacing the Argonath they docked the boats on shore.

They set up camp and got a fire going.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot we approach Mordor from the North" Aragorn said.

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better festering stinking marshland as far as the eye can see" Gimli said.

As they talked Legolas focused on the woods the feeling of dread growing bigger.

"That is our road I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf" Aragorn said simply.

That seemed to only upset Gimli more.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn as Brenna turned to watch the woods.

"We should leave now" Legolas spoke softly.

"No Orcs patrol the eastern shore we must wait for cover of darkness" Aragorn told him.

Looking towards the dark wood Legolas spoke "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind something draws near I can feel it."

"As can I" Brenna said without taking her eyes off the woods.

"Where's Frodo?" Marry asked looking around the camp. Quickly they all spread out into the woods to find Frodo and also Boromir. With the weird feeling Legolas had in his stomach he didn't really let Brenna get too far out of his sight.

Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli all heard sounds of fighting and followed them. As it turned out Aragorn had found Frodo first and that bad feeling Legolas had turned out to be an army of Uruk-hai and Orcs.

His bow already drawn and arrow notched Legolas fired as he ran into the battle. "Aragorn go!" he yelled hoping that they could win this battle and protect Frodo. As he fired his arrow it took out two Orcs at once.

Brenna had a slightly faster draw than him and at that moment surrounded by Orcs he'd never been happier about that fact.

Legolas used his arrow to stab an Orc in the head and the same arrow to shoot another one.

Out of the corner of her eye Brenna saw him fighting and smiled a little bit. Unless you saw him fight you would never know how dangerous he could really be. Slowly she started to make her way closer to him.

They fought best as a team with swords and arrows they were a blur of movement in perfect sync. After a few moments Legolas drew his swords since it was getting tightly spaced.

He was just as deadly with his swords than with his bow. Once there were fewer Orcs however his bow came back out.

He shot one that was attacking Aragorn and another that was trying to sneak up on Brenna.

Off in the distance a horn sounded.

"The horn of Gondor" Legolas said.

Aragorn raced by him tossing out one word.

"Boromir."

So off they ran toward the sound of the horn to help their friend. The only problem with the horn call is it was drawing all the Orcs to Boromir.

Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli were held up picking off stray Orcs.

When they arrived the battle was over but Boromir was slowly dying.

Pain washed over Legolas's face as he watched knowing soon the man he called friend would be dead.

"I would have followed you my brother my captain my king."

With those last words Boromir died.

Brenna took Legolas's hand and he pulled her into his arms as she cried softly.

They all carried Boromir back to camp and placed him in one of the last two boats. His sword over his chest and his shield above his head.

Then they pushed the boat out into the water and let the current take it over the waterfall.

"Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore" Legolas said quickly getting the boat ready.

As he looked back he noticed Aragorn wasn't really getting ready.

"You mean not to follow them" Legolas guessed.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn said.

At that moment they all felt defeated.

"Then it has all been in vain the Fellowship has failed" Gimli said sadly.

They all gathered around Aragorn who put his hands on their shoulders and looked at the three of them.

"Not if we hold true to each other we will not abandon Marry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

With that they all grinned and took off running into the woods.

They now had a new quest to follow.

**~I'm seriously missing the great reviews readers I love to hear what you think of my story good or bad I prefer good though :D~**


	10. Chapter 9

They chased after the Orcs of three days trying to catch up to get Marry and Pippin back.

"Their pace has quickened they must have caught our scent" Aragorn said mostly to himself but Elf ears hear a lot.

"Hurry!" Aragorn yelled back to them.

Brenna ran up the hill only to look back at Legolas who stopped to yell for Gimli.

"Come on Gimli." As they ran the Elves ended up taking the lead but not getting too far ahead. Aragorn caught up to them as he took his turn to take the lead. Legolas slowed down so he was closer to Gimli the Dwarf has trouble keeping up.

The longer they ran the farther Gimli got from the group. They stopped when Brenna pointed at something shining in the grass so Aragorn picked it up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn said. Legolas stopped beside him.

"They may yet be alive" he said. Getting up Aragorn started running again.

"Less than a day ahead of us come" Aragorn said taking the lead.

"Come Gimli we're gaining on them!" Legolas yelled to the Dwarf as he caught up to Brenna who was waiting for him.

Their run together reminded her of training. However the difference was this was for real and her and Legolas couldn't play around and kiss in the grass.

"I'm wasted on cross-country we Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances" Gimli yelled back. As they climbed up a hill of rocked they stopped so they could see a crossed the land.

"Rohan home of the Horse-Lords. There's something strange at work here some evil gives speed to these creatures sets its will against us" Aragorn spoke.

Steadily they made their way down the rocky hill. Legolas picked a high rock to look out a crossed the land to see.

"Legolas what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turned northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard" Legolas said as he looked out over the land.

Brenna stepped up beside him her fingers lightly brushing over his hand.

"We will save them" she said softly.

They quickly picked up the pace again as they tried to catch up to the Uruks.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them" Legolas said as they ran nearly full out. Soon night fell and they were forced to stop or risk losing the trail in the darkness.

Brenna snuggled up against Legolas and his arms wrapped around her. He held her tight once again wondering how he ever got so lucky to have her. They were up as the sun slowly rose to begin their quest again.

However as the sun finally came up Legolas stopped and looked at it.

"A red sun rises blood has been spilled this night." Having said that he quickly took off running everyone else following him. Once in a clearing they heard the winnie of a horse and quickly hid to see who was coming.

Dozens of horse riders passed them. Aragorn stepped out and yelled to them.

"Riders of Rohan what news from the Mark?" As they watched and waited the riders turned and surrounded them.

Legolas made sure to keep Brenna behind him and away from the spears currently pointed at them.

"What business does two Elves a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" asked one of the men on horse.

"Speak quickly" he commanded.

"Give me your name house-master and I shall give you mine" Gimli said.

The horseman hoped off the horse and walked up to them.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground" the man said.

Closing her eyes for she knew the reaction her love would have for the threat Brenna heard Legolas draw an arrow.

"You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas said pointing his bow right at the man.

The spears were now mere inches from them and they were ready to kill. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas's arm to bring the bow down and Brenna lightly placed her hand between his shoulders letting him know everything was okay.

As they did that the spears backed off a bit.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas and Brenna of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe not even his own kin" the man said as he took off his helmet.

Slowly all the spears were pulled off them since they were no longer a threat.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished the White Wizard is walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

As the man spoke he openly glared at Legolas who sneered back a little.

"We are no spies we track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive" Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked franticly.

"They would be small only children to your eyes" Aragorn told him.

"We left none alive we piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked a little in shock.

"I am sorry" the man said softly.

Legolas had a death grip on Brenna's hand as he bowed his head in sorrow.

Tears formed in Brenna's eyes but they didn't fall yet.

"Hasufel, Arod" the man whistled and two horses came forward.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Then the man put his helmet back on and got on his horse.

"Look for your friends but do not trust to hope it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Just like that they were gone.

Brenna rode with Legolas on the white horse Gimli and Aragorn on the brown one.

They rode their way up to the burning pile of bodies and dismounted. Gimli picked through the pile until he found something.

"It's one of their wee belts." The Elves bowed their heads as Legolas spoke softly.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath" _may they find peace after death._

Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees crying out his anger.

"We failed them" Gimli said.

**~Love the reviews keep them coming :D~**


	11. Chapter 10

It then seemed Aragorn saw something in the dirt.

"A Hobbit lay here and the other" he said sadly.

Then however he looked closer and smiled a bit as he began to move.

"They crawled their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut" he said picking up a piece of rope.

"They ran over here they were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest."

They all stood at the edge of the dark forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli spoke softly.

Slowly they headed into the forest. Even though it was midday the forest was dark as night.

Gimli touched a bush that had some blood on it and tastes it but quickly spit it out. "Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks" Aragorn said following them.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said softly his ax in hand.

"This forest is old very old full of memory and anger" Legolas said looking deeper into the forest.

When she closed her eyes Brenna could feel something different about this forest. "Legolas is right it feels… ancient" she said.

Then all of a sudden the trees began to creek and groan. Gimli quickly raised his ax but then the sound got louder.

"The trees are speaking to each other" Legolas figured out.

"Gimli!" Aragorn got his attention. "Lower your ax."

Legolas looked around then took off at a fast walk up a slight hill to get a better view.

"Aragorn nad no ennas" _Aragorn something's out there_.

When he got up on the hill Brenna took his hand and got up next to him. Aragorn jumped up and spoke softly.

"Man cenich?" _what do you see? _

"The White Wizard approaches" Legolas slightly nodded to his right.

Slowly they all drew their weapons and arrows.

"Do not let him speak he will put a spell on us. We must be quick" Aragorn said in a whisper.

They turned as one firing two arrows while Gimli threw his ax. A bright light shown and broke the two arrows and deflected the ax as Aragorn's sword glowed orange with heat.

Just like that they were all defenseless. Legolas put himself directly in front of Brenna not caring that he was prince to his people he only cared about her.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" the man said still surrounded by white light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the man asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

Slowly the light faded but instead of seeing Saruman it was Gandalf they saw. They stood in shock and awe.

"It cannot be" Aragorn said.

The Elves knelt on one knee in front of Gandalf.

"You fell" Aragorn still spoke softly.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Belrog of Morgoth . Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth but it was not the end. I felt life in me again I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf" Aragorn said walking up to him.

"Gandalf? Yes that was what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. That was my name Gandalf. I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Brenna took Legolas's hand and smiled once again feeling hope.

**~Keep the reviews coming! :D~**


End file.
